Noches sin estrellas
by Sorita-Chan
Summary: Misaki no comprende el significado de la palabra "Amor" hasta que se topa con heredero ilegitimo de las Industrias Walker.Takumi siempre a vivido bajo la sombra de su familia, y no sabe como hacer frente a los sentimientos que tiene hacia Misaki. Ambos están rotos, pero encontrarán lo que les falta en cada uno. Solo tienen que ser sinceros con sus sentimientos, ¿podrán hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que eh creado y les vengo a compartir, los personajes son del famoso anime/manga Kaichou wa maid sama! (KWMS), pero la historia es completamente original, bueno, hay partes cliché, pero eso no la hace menos interesante. Esto viene siendo un romance entre nuestra pareja favorita, Misaki Ayuzawa y el encantador Usui Takumi. Sus personalidades en esta historia no son las mismas que en el anime/manga, ¡son completamente diferentes!**_

 _ **Ya no les quito mas su tiempo, me despido... ¡Esperen! esta historia se estará actualizando todos los días Lunes, (una razón para amar los lunes ;) ), trataré de terminar los próximos capítulos lo más pronto posible, y tal vez haya uno que otro adelanto~**_

 _ **Ahora si, ¡me largo! Que disfruten dela lectura, y si les gusto hagan melo saber en la caja de comentarios *-* todos sus opiniones son bienvenidas.**_

 _ **Lindo día, tarde o noche~**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

El despertador empieza a sonar anunciando que ya es de mañana, estiro la mano y busco a tientas el pequeño aparato que no para de sonar, cuando encuentro el objeto aprieto el botón y este se silencia, dejándome a mí y a mi mente pensar en lo que me espera el día de hoy. Me siento sobre mi cama y estiro los brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras doy un largo bostezo, retiro las sabanas de color lila que cubren mi cuerpo y me levanto de la gran cama, los dedos de mis pies tocan la suave alfombra de color blanco, salgo de mi cuarto y rodeo el pequeño pasillo que hay hasta llegar al baño.

Después de darme una ducha, cepillarme los dientes y secarme el cabello con el secador me dirijo a mi recamara de nuevo para poder elegir mi ropa e irme al trabajo, salgo de mi cuarto vistiendo unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa sencilla de algodón de color blanco con botones y de manga larga junto con mis botines de color café. Mi cabello va suelto, últimamente ha crecido bastant¡e, lo tengo por debajo de la cintura, es de color negro y hace que mis ojos de color ámbar se vean aún más grandes de lo que ya son.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a mi cocina, busco entre los armarios y saco un frasco de mermelada junto con el pan tostado, le unto un poco a un pan y me lo como. De mi refrigerador saco el cartón de leche y le doy un trago.

Cuando termino mi provisional desayuno tomo mi bolso y en el meto mi cartera, celular, llaves y todo lo que pueda necesitar. Salgo de mi apartamento y me subo al ascensor, oprimo el botón y este me lleva al vestíbulo.

Una vez abajo saludo a Mirna la recepcionista que ahora se encuentra muy interesada leyendo una revista sobre cómo mantenerse joven a los 40, aunque no creo que le sea necesario, ella tiene unos enormes ojos color chocolate que están siempre cubiertos por una espesa gama de pestañas, su cabello tenía un corte muy juvenil y era del mismo color que el de sus ojos. Además ella contaba con un fabuloso cuerpo, grandes pechos, cintura delgada y un trasero ni muy enorme ni muy pequeño; siempre iba demasiado arreglada, como si pareciera que iría a una fiesta de gala en lugar de trabajar.

En cambio yo, tenía los pechos no muy pequeños pero tampoco demasiado grandes como los de Mirna, mi cintura también era pequeña y mi trasero del tamaño normal, mis piernas eran demasiado largas por lo cual me veía mucho más alta de lo que ya soy. Mis ojos de color ámbar iguales a los de mi madre, y mi piel era demasiado blanca, como la porcelana.

Me acerco a Mirna y vuelvo a saludarla, ya que la primera vez parece que no me escucho.

-¿Eh?- Mirna me mira desorientada a través de sus gafas.- Oh, hola Misa, ¿qué tal amaneciste?- preguntó.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿hay algún paquete para mí?

Mirna dejo la revista aun lado y se levantó de su asiento para agacharse y buscar entre los cajones que había detrás de su escritorio. Poco después se levantó y consigo traía varias cartas.

-Sip, aquí están- me paso varias cartas y dos sobres.

-Gracias Mirna.- Los tome y los metí a mi mochila, ya no había tiempo para subir de nuevo a mi departamento y guardarlas. - Tengo que irme al trabajo, te veo luego.- me despedí con la mano y lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Claro, te veo luego Misa y si te encuentras a un bombón por ahí pásale mi teléfono.- me guiño un ojo. Y yo sonreí más.

-Seguro.- le grite.- Adiós.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí a la parada de autobuses donde pedí un taxi, me subí y le di la dirección a la cual debería llevarme. Poco después me baje y le pague la tarifa al chofer.

Cruce la calle y me metí a una pequeña cafetería. Justo cuando abrí la puerta el aroma a café no tardo en inundar mis fosas nasales. Me dirigí hacia el mostrador y espere a que el empleado se desocupara con un cliente. Después se giró hacia mí.

-Hola Misa, ¿lo de siempre?- preguntó Hinata, un amigo mío de la infancia y que casi considero como hermano.

-Si por favor. Pero esta vez añádele azúcar.- Sonreí.

-Claro, si gustas esperar en una de las mesas, no tardo en llevártelo.

Asentí y me dirigí a una de las mesas vacías que estaban en la esquina. Saque mi teléfono y revise mis mensajes.

Después de 5 minutos Hinata llegó con mi café y un panecillo de arándano.

-Gracias.- Le pague por el café y me levante para irme.

-No es nada.- Hinata lucía un poco nervioso y se estaba sonrojando.

-Hinata, ¿pasa algo?- él levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.-Pues decirme lo que te pasa.

-Yo… Mhn… Que-quería saber si tu... sa-saldrías a comer con…conmigo.- dijo por fin y yo no lo creí posible pero se sonrojo aún más, era tan dulce; ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos.

-Me encantaría salir a comer juntos, ¿te parece mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde?- le pregunte.

Hinata me miro de nuevo a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y mostraba sus dientes perfectos. Yo también le sonreí.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.- me despedí de él y salí de la cafetería.

Me dirigí a mi trabajo, que solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles. Una vez que entre a la pequeña biblioteca Sakura, una amiga que conocí en la escuela secundaria, me saludo con una sonrisa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Le sonreí y camine hasta ella, subí la pequeña puerta que tenía la barra y entre.

Puse mi café y mi panecillo en uno de los cajones de la barra. Y saque un gran cuaderno donde apunte con una pluma negra mi firma y la hora en la que había llegado.

Sakura se despidió por el viejo teléfono y me miro.

-Así que… ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?- pregunto.

La mire sospechosamente.-Pues bien, en realidad, Hinata me invito a comer y acepte- le comente.

Ella chillo de felicidad y me abrazo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- pregunté.

-Nada, es solo que ya era hora de que él se atreviera a dar el primer paso. Aunque es algo aburrido que solo vayan a comer, debo decir que es un gran avance que te haya invitado.- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté de nuevo, ya que no entendía lo que me trataba de decir.

Ella resoplo.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Él ha estado enamorado de ti desde preescolar- parpadee dos veces y la seguí escuchando.- ¡Eres muy mala Misaki!- se quejó en voz alta haciendo que algunos clientes que se encontraban leyendo levantaran la vista, les sonreí y les pedí disculpas por mi compañera.

-Sakura deja de gritar, haces que los clientes se molesten.

-Pero es que se me hace injusto que Hinata siempre hizo todo lo posible, aunque no fue mucho, para enamorarte, y en cambio, tú siempre estabas estudiando, ¡y aún lo haces!

Rodee los ojos. Sakura era como un pequeño cupido, solo le hace falta el pañal y las flechas con corazones.

-No es que no me haya dado cuenta, es solo que, quise ignorarlo.- Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo pero la calle.- Sé que es muy malo de mi parte, pero Hinata se merece a alguien mejor, a alguien que no le cause problemas en un futuro.

-Tú no le harás daño, Misa.- me contesto Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en el banco que estaba detrás de ella.

La mire.- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, soy una persona muy jodida. No quiero que él sufra por mi culpa, ya que lo que él busca.- mire mis manos, que estaban quitando la madera que sobresalía de la mesa.- Yo no se lo puedo dar, a nadie.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo una persona entro por la puerta haciendo que el timbre que había sonara.

Ambas miramos a la persona que se acercaba, iba vestido con un traje de color negro y tenía una corbata de color azul marino. Su cabello iba peinado hacía un lado, y era de un color rubio apagado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba como si él fuera el centro del mundo, o al menos de la biblioteca; y lo era.

-Ayuzawa-San.- Me saludo.

-Igarashi-San.- le devolví el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Vengo a hacerte otra propuesta.- Me miro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Ahora de que se trata?- pregunte mientras me giraba y empezaba a acomodar algunos libros en los estantes por orden alfabético.

-Vamos, no me trates tan fríamente, ¿no se supone que somos amigos?- dijo mientras se recargaba en la barra y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha.

-Solo ve al grano Tora, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- le dije sin voltearlo a ver.

Escuche como suspiro.

-En realidad necesito que vengas conmigo a una pequeña fiesta que habrá.

-¿Otra?- pregunte.- ¿Qué los millonarios no se cansan de hacer fiestas extremadamente aburridas solo para hablar sobre lo suertudos y poderosos que son, además de burlarse de las personas pobres?

-Oh, vamos. Sé que las odias, pero en serio necesito que vayas.- me rogó.

-¿Por qué me pides esto? ¿Qué acaso Chiyo no quiere verte de nuevo?- pregunte. Chiyo era la actual prometida de Tora, pero discutían bastante ya que él es demasiado mujeriego.

-No es eso, de hecho, últimamente mi relación con ella va muy bien, debo decir que es todo gracias a ti, si no hubieras hablado con ella aquella vez no estaríamos juntos hoy.- lo mire y me guiño un ojo. Resople.

Recuerdo que estuve consolándola por horas y horas y eso porque Tora me lo pidió, tuve que mentirle y decirle cosas maravillosas que él tenía y sobre cuanto la amaba y daría la vida por ella.

Bah.

La verdad nunca seré capaz de entender eso del amor. No es que no se me haga lindo y tierno que las personas que se aman estén juntas y pasen lindos momentos, es solo que, odio pensar en la idea de que en algún momento todo tenga que terminarse.

-Que bien que ella y tú estén juntos.- dije, la verdad, no me importaba mucho.

Me acerque y me senté en un banquillo que había al lado de Sakura que ahora se encontraba muy entretenida leyendo un libro con una portada de un frasco y una mariposa dentro.

-Así que, ¿que era por lo que viniste? Parece que ya te desviaste mucho del tema.- saque mi café del cajón y le di un sorbo.

-¡Oh, sí! Verás, el motivo por el que vine, como ya comente, es por una fiesta que habrá este sábado, en celebración por la llegada de mi primo de Inglaterra. Ya que él es nuevo y eso, quisiera que le fueras de compañía durante la fiesta y le mostraras algunos lugares de por aquí. Claro que él estuvo viviendo aquí por unos años, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- seguí escuchándolo mientras le daba un mordisco a mi panecillo.- Él es una persona demasiado reservada, no habla mucho y siempre prefiere estar solo. Es por eso que decidí que tú serías la mejor de las compañías.

-No entiendo tu punto.-le dije.

-No tienes que entenderlo, solo di que sí.- Tora trataba de convencerme, pero aun así se me hacía muy difícil poder aceptar su oferta. De pronto recordé dos cosas importantes. Uno; mañana tendría que ir a comer con Hinata, sé que eso será en la tarde pero aun así, ya que es mi día de descanso, quería aprovecharlo para tal vez invitarlo al cine; no desperdiciarlo en ver a personas que se burlan de la miseria de otros, y dos; si aceptaba ir, no tendría nada que ponerme, tampoco es como si me importará, pero en fiestas como esa importa mucho la imagen.

-Por favor.- me rogó Tora.

Lo pensé un poco más. Él me ayudo a salir de momentos difíciles en el pasado, como por ejemplo; me ayudo a pagar la deuda enorme que mi padre nos había dejado antes de morir a mí y a mi madre. También me ayudo a pagar los estudios de mi hermana Suzuna, y ayudo a mi madre cuando estaba enferma y no teníamos dinero para pagar los medicamentos que necesitaba. Pero no solo ayudo financiera mente, también era mi roca para llorar cuando lo necesitaba, me daba consejos y me apoyaba a seguir adelante.

Así que sin pensarlo más veces, acepte.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? ¡Díganmelo en los comentarios!  
**_ _ **Nos leemos el Lunes :)**_

 _ **Numero de palabras: 2,296**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Perdón por la tardanza!**

 **Eh estado un poco ocupada estos días con un proyecto que se está llevando en la escuela, por eso no pude terminar el capitulo a tiempo. ¡Pero aquí esta! Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron~ ¡UN BESO! ;3  
**  
 ** _************************************************StarryNightMusic1315*********************************************  
_** _ ********************************************************Guest****************************************************  
**_ ** _***************************************************linithamonre77***********************************************  
_** _ ********************************************************Angie****************************************************  
**_ _ ***************************************************Gladys Ashenbert************************************************  
**_

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y me encontraba en mi sala de estar comiendo cereales para niños mientras veía la televisión, para variar, era Bob Esponja.

No tendría que hacer nada importante hasta dentro de no más de 3 horas, así que decidí descansar un poco antes de mi cita con Hinata.

Después de que acepte su oferta se puso muy contento y hasta se ofreció a comprarme un lindo vestido y unos zapatos. En realidad dijo que se encargaría de todo.

Trate de decirle que no era necesario, pero como siempre, no me escuchaba. Siempre que creía que algo era correcto no había nadie ni nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Así que, como siempre, al final acepte que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Qué más da.

Seguí comiendo mis cereales hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar anunciando que tenía una llamada.

Era Hinata.

-Hola.- conteste.

-Hola.- se escuchó la voz de Hinata decir.- Solo quería llamar para avisarte que pasare a tu casa, si no es mucha molestia…- su voz se fue haciendo un susurro.

Sonreí, él me parecía de lo más tierno.- No es ninguna molestia, te espero. Hasta al rato.- me despedí de él.

-Hasta el rato Misa.- colgó.

Deje mi teléfono en el sofá a un lado de mí.

Después de quedarme otra media hora cambiando los canales de la televisión para ver si encontraba algo interesante que ver, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño. Me gustaba mucho; era espacioso, simple y a la vez elegante. Los azulejos de las paredes eran de un color blanco puro, tenía una alfombra de color azul celeste, que hacía juego con las cortinas de baño, la tina era grande y de color blanco al igual que las paredes. Me acerque a ella y abrí el grifo para que se llenara, le puse un poco de jabón líquido para el cuerpo con olor a lavanda, era el que más me gustaba, además de dejarme la piel realmente suave y brillante. Comencé a desvestirme y me ate el cabello en un moño desordenado de donde algunos de mis cabellos quedaban regados por mi cara y la parte de mi cuello. Me metí en la gran tina una vez que estuvo completamente llena. El agua caliente se sentía celestial en esta temporada de frío, las burbujas tapaban todo mi cuerpo desnudo.

Después de un rato el agua comenzó a tibiarse y tuve que salir, tome una toalla y cubrí mi cuerpo. Me quite la liga que tenía atado mi cabello y este comenzó a caer por mi espalda. Tal vez me hiciera un nuevo corte la próxima semana.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y opte por ponerme una falda, no muy corta, de mezclilla, me puse una blusa de manga corta de color verde esmeralda, junto con una chaqueta negra y mis zapatos de piso del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Me acerque al tocador y me senté en el pequeño banquito color lila que había delante del espejo. Normalmente no me maquillaba, pero creo que ahora haré una excepción, me aplique una fina capa de rubor en las mejillas y mascara de pestañas, pinte mis parpados con maquillaje ligero color piel, solo para acentuar mis ojos y darles brillo, y también aplique brillo en mis labios.

Me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de peinarlo, como siempre.

Me coloque unos pequeños pendientes de plata en mis oídos.

Una vez que estuve lista me fije en el reloj de mi tocador y vi que faltaban solo 15 minutos para que sean las 2:00 de la tarde.

Tome mi bolso y eche ahí mis llaves, cartera y teléfono.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a mi cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y saque un bote de jugo de naranja del cual le di un gran trago. Después de eso tuve que regresar al cuarto de baño a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando regrese a la cocina escuche que tocaron el timbre de mi puerta, me apresure a abrir y le di la bienvenida a Hinata.

Se veía muy guapo vestido con esos pantalones no muy ajustados y esa camisa de botones roja. Al igual que yo, llevaba una chaqueta negra.

-Estas hermosa.- dijo Hinata. No quería hacerlo pero me ruborice, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos de parte de los chicos, y mucho menos de Hinata.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal.

Él también se ruborizo, aunque no más que yo. No había notado que tenía las manos en la espalda hasta que saco un gran ramo de flores y me lo entrego.

-¿Para mí?- pregunté, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que sonó muy tonto haberlo dicho.

-Claro.- Me sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

Acepte las flores y lo invite a pasar mientras las ponía en un jarrón con agua.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar? Te puedo ofrecer agua o un café.- ofrecí.

-No, gracias. Creo que será mejor irnos de una vez, hice una reservación en un restaurante italiano.

-Claro.- sonreí.

Él como todo un caballero me ofreció su brazo y yo lo acepte. Caminamos hasta mi puerta y él me hizo salir primero, después cerró la puerta. Nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor y pulse el botón para ir al vestíbulo.

Una vez afuera salude a Mirna que se estaba pintando las uñas. Ella me miro y me devolvió el saludo, no sin antes devorarse con la mirada a mi acompañante. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

Salimos del edificio y me guío hasta un convertible de color gris con vidrios polarizados que estaba aparcado enfrente.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y cerró la puerta una vez que estuve dentro.

Le dio la vuelta al carro y se subió del otro lado. Me dio una media sonrisa que yo le devolví también. Era obvio que se sentía un poco nervioso, y pude saber porque, era la primera vez que salíamos los dos solos, las otras veces siempre fue en grupo. Encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir, en el transcurso del viaje no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se limitó a conducir tranquilamente mientras escuchábamos algunas canciones de la radio.

Una vez que llegamos al dichoso restaurante italiano me abrió la puerta del coche. Me baje aceptando la mano que me ofrecía. Caminamos hasta el pequeño local y una vez dentro una señorita que tenía un acento muy marcado, que en lo personal me pareció adorable, nos guío hasta una mesa y tomó nuestros pedidos.

La comida estuvo bastante bien en realidad, fue muy divertido, Hinata me contó cuando paso un verano completo en casa de sus abuelos. Y otras de sus muchas historias, de cuando iba a pescar y como un pequeño cangrejo logro colarse en sus pantalones cuando era niño, para antes de que terminara la historia yo ya está muerta de risa, tuve que ir al baño para evitar orinarme.

Cuando terminamos de comer él pago la cuenta, aun cuando le ofrecí pagar la mitad.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio, observando las tiendas de cualquier tipo. Había mucha gente caminando, lo cual nos dificulto mucho avanzar, en algunas ocasiones quedábamos muy alejados uno del otro, así que Hinata me tomo de la mano y me hizo caminar a su lado.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar así, y menos con un hombre. Supe que también él estaba nervioso por como miraba hacia otro lado en lugar de mirarme a mi mientras hablábamos.

-Así, ¿como te esta yendo en la universidad? - preguntó.

-Bien, aunque la carrera que elegí es bastante pesada y demasiado costosa, tengo que trabajar horas extras en la biblioteca, pero el sueldo es demasiado barato, tendré que conseguirme algún otro trabajo pronto. - conteste mirando las tiendas distraidamente.

-Si quieres puedes trabajar conmigo en la cafetería.- me ofreció, pero la verdad es que no estaba pensando trabajar en un horario de día, ya que aún quería conservar mi puesto en la biblioteca.

-Gracias Hinata, pero paso. Me gustaría hacer esto por mi misma.- le di una mirada.- No te lo tomes personal, es que, ustedes siempre están ayudándome; no quiero volverme una holgazana.- bromee.

-¡Por favor!.- grito él.- no eres un holgazana para nada, siempre estas esforzándote mucho para ayudar a tu familia, aparte no siempre recibes ayuda mía. Siempre son de personas como Igarashi o Sakura. Muy pocas veces mía.

-Esto no es un concurso.- me reí.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño parque, nos acercamos hasta un vendedor ambulante y compramos dos helados, nos sentamos en un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol con hermosas flores de color rosa que caían lentamente a causa de la brisa fresca.

-Ya lo se, solo quería que supieras que cuando necesites algo puedes contar conmigo, Misaki, yo...- Oh, por Dios. No quería saber que era lo que tenía que decir a continuación, tenia miedo de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo, así que me levante y le dije que ya tenía que irme.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, tengo que pasar al super a comprar comida. Y ahora es la llamada semanal que tengo con mi madre por teléfono. -todo eso no era mentira, en realidad tenía que hacerlo, aunque tal vez no era tan necesario, y con lo de la llamada no tenía que ser hoy exactamente.

Hinata se me quedo mirando fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir si mentía o no.

-Esta bien, yo te llevo a tu casa.- se ofreció, regalándome una sonrisa. En ese momento me sentí mal por el. Y también me sentí estúpida. No debería de estar saliendo con Hinata, él ya no me ve como una amiga; y eso me asusta.

-Gracias, pero como ya te dije, tengo que pasar al super, así que aquí nos despedimos.- Todo esto, la cita, Hinata observándome, yo buscando una excusa para ya no estar con él, me estaba poniendo muy incomoda.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó.- Se esta haciendo tarde, no quiero que te pase nada malo Misa.

Soy una tonta. Hinata no se merece que le traten así, pero tengo que salir de esta situación rápido.

-No me pasara nada, solo iré a hacer unas compras y de ahí regresare a mi casa, además puede que mientras recorra las calles me encuentre con algún local en el que pueda trabajar.- le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Esta bien, entonces me voy. Nos vemos luego Misa.- me dio un pequeño abrazo y luego se marcho.

Lo vi alejarse cada vez más, hasta que desapareció de mi campo de visión.

Di la vuelta y camine por el lado contrario por donde Hinata se había ido. Mire al cielo que este se estaba tornando de color naranja, las aves volaban hacia los árboles listos para irse a dormir.

Cuando era niña solía envidiarlos, ellos son libres de volar a donde quieran, sin restricciones u obligaciones, mientras que yo tengo que trabajar horas extras para pagar mis estudios.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un mini-super, entre y el encargado que estaba detrás del mostrador me dio la bienvenida. Le sonreí y tome una canastilla que estaba al lado de las puertas eléctricas del local.

En ella puse unas cuantas manzanas, zanahorias y brocoli, también leche, queso y jamón, además de pan integral. Tome unos cuantos paquetes de sopa instantánea y una caja de pañuelos que estaba en descuento, y no nos olvidemos del café. Cuando llegue a la caja tome dos chocolates en barra y los agregue a la cuenta.

Salí de la tienda con varias bolsas de plástico en ambas manos, ya que mi departamento estaba a unas cuantas cuadras decidí que lo mejor sería caminar.

Normalmente no salía mucho de mi casa, solo de mi trabajo a mi casa, de mi casa a la universidad, y viceversa. Así que me tome el tiempo para admirar todo lo que me rodeaba.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, los faroles de las calles estaban encendidos al igual que las luces de los automóviles, algunos locales ya habían cerrado, pero aun así las personas seguían caminando por las calles, en su mayoría trabajadores que habían terminado con las labores del día.

Mientras iba caminando escuche un llanto muy ensordecedor. Busque con la mirada a la persona que estaba provocando aquel ruido. Lo que vi fue una señora de unos 30 años, ella estaba tomando del brazo a otra chica mas joven y por como se veía parecía que le estaba rogando. La mas joven trataba de zafarse del brazo de la señora, pero esta se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las personas que pasaban a su lado decidían ignorarlas y seguían caminando. La chica más joven libro su brazo de la señora y se alejo de ella, mientras que la mayor no paraba de gritarle que volviera.

La señora se puso de rodillas en medio de la banqueta mientras se tapaba el rostro y sollozaba. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pase las bolsas que tenia en la mano derecha a la izquierda y le toque el hombro.

-¿Es usted bien?- pregunté mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si.-susurro ella.

La acompañe hasta la puerta de un local en penumbras, ella abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, me invito a pasar, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme pero aun así lo hice.

-Perdón por la intromisión. - murmure yo, mientras mis ojos admiraban cada rincón de aquel local.

Había varías mesas pequeñas y cuadradas, la base era de hierro y de color negro, cada mesa tenía dos sillas hechas del mismo material, pero con un cojín en el asiento de color negro, las mesas también llevaban manteles de color blanco con cuadros negros.

Las paredes del local eran de un color morado oscuro, y había varios focos de colores decorándolas, en el centro justo en frente se hallaba una larga barra de madera pulida, y varios bancos sobrepuestos encima de ella. La pared que estaba detrás de la barra tenía varias botellas de vino y otros refrescos. También había una puerta de seguramente daba hacia la cocina, un almacén o cualquier otra cosa. Del lado izquierdo del local había un mini escenario, donde varios reflectores apagados apuntaban hacia la única silla que estaba arriba y al micrófono delante de ella.

-Perdón por causarte problemas.- Esa fue la voz de la chica a la que había ayudado en la calle.

-No hay problema, ahora que esta mejor, me retiro.- Me incline un poco y di media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera salir a la calle ella me detuvo.

-No, espera. Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber.- me gire para verla.- Aunque veas muchas botellas de vino también tengo té y café.- Me sonrió. -Por favor, toma asiento.- me señalo una de las mesas, me acerque y deje mis compras en el suelo, luego de eso me senté. -Mi nombre es Satsuki, soy dueña de este pequeño bar desde que cumplí 20. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó.

-Me llamo Ayuzawa Misaki, mucho gusto.- me levante y me incline a modo de saludo.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, señorita Au...Auwa, ¿Me permites llamarte Misaki?- al parecer tenía problemas para pronunciar mi apellido, así que asentí.

-Bien, Misaki, ¿quieres té o café?

-Té, por favor.- le sonreí.

Se fue detrás del mostrador y vació en dos tazas de porcelana blanca agua caliente y puso en cada una una bolsita de té.

-Es de manzanilla.- me aviso mientras cargaba las dos tazas y las ponía en la mesa que estábamos ocupando.-¿Te gusta con azúcar?- preguntó.

-Así esta bien, gracias.- lo batí un poco con la pequeña cuchara y le saque la bolsita, bebí un sorbo.-Está delicioso.

Ella me sonrío y también dio un sorbo a su té.

-Perdón pos obligar a quedarte. Pero no quería que pensaras que era una loca.- Me miro con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.- La chica que se fue era mi hermana.- cuando me miro supe que se dio cuenta que había sido espectadora de su pequeña escena en la calle. Me sonroje y le pedí disculpas.

-No pasa nada, se que arme un gran escándalo, y ahora estoy un poco apenada.- cerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Es solo que ella ya no puede ayudarme más en el bar, al parecer esta demasiado cansada como para seguir con este negocio, así que se fue.- me sentía incomoda mientras Satsuki-san me contaba su vida personal, pero creo que lo hacía como medio de justificación o simplemente quería desahogarse, así que la deje hablar mientras yo bebía mi té.- Ella siempre a querido ser maestra en una guardería, pero cuando mis padres se fueron a vivir a un pequeño pueblo lejos de aquí y nos dejaron este lugar, ella renunció a su sueño. Cuando yo cumplí los veinte ella creyó que yo estaba lista para ser la encargada de este lugar, yo había aprendido mucho a lo largo de los años, sobre como manejar el negocio y esas cosas, así que no dije nada. Pero mis padres no me creían muy capaz ya que siempre fui algo así como un espíritu libre.- sonrió.- Pasaron cinco años más y aún este local le pertenecía a ella, un día mis padres y ella discutieron, por lo que decidió que esta sería su oportunidad para dejar este lugar e irse lejos. Yo no quería que nuestros padres se molestarán mas con ella, así que por eso la estaba deteniendo.

Cuando termino de contarme oda su historia yo ya me había terminado todo el té.

-¿Quieres mas?.-preguntó.

-No, estoy bien. Así que, ¿te harás cargo del local tu sola? - su mirada se volvió triste.

-No puedo dejarlo, es el legado de mis padres. Es como su bebé. En este lugar se conocieron, así que no quieren perderlo.- Creo que entendía.

-Es algo así como valor sentimental.- conteste.

Satsuki-san asintió.

-Pero otra de las razones es por que no creo conseguir otro trabajo mejor. - Casi me caí de la silla, ¡Ella en realidad solo estaba aquí por conveniencia!- Pero como mi hermana se fue, y no creo que vuelva a trabajar aquí, necesitare conseguir mas personal.- soltó un suspiro. Dio un sorbo de su té y luego me miro asombrada, como si una idea perfecta le hubiese venido a la mente.- ¿No quieres trabajar aquí?.- preguntó entusiasmada.

Me sorprendió mucho aquello, la verdad no esperaba conseguir trabajo hoy, o dentro de unas semanas, y mucho menos de esta forma.

-La verdad, bueno...

Me interrumpió.

-No tienes que contestarme ahora, puedes pensarlo. Tomarte tu tiempo.- me sonrió.

-Esta bien, Gra...

-¡YA LO PENSASTE DEMASIADO!.- pegue un brinco, esta mujer va a provocar que me de un paro cardíaco.- ¿Que dices?.- La mire.- ¿Aceptas o no?

Tenía muchas dudas acerca de este trabajo, no sabía ni siquiera lo que tenía que hacer, cuanto me pagarían y que días tendría que trabajar. Aún quería conservar mi trabajo en la biblioteca, y no quería que este trabajo me impidiera ir, pero también necesitaba dinero extra para poder pagar mis estudios en la universidad.

-¿Que días estaría trabajando aquí? - quiero comenzar con lo básico, no me voy a adelantar a darle una respuesta tan precipitada a una persona que acabo de conocer.

-Mhm... Ya que este no es un bar especialmente nocturno, se abre de Martes a Domingo. El horario es de 5:30 pm. a 10 pm. Hay otras trabajadoras que conocerás más adelante, la paga es $300.00 por día, más la propina que puedas sacar.-me explico.

Aun que es no resolvía todas mis dudas, si que sonaba tentador, yo solo tengo que asistir a la universidad los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, y tenía trabajo en la biblioteca solo los días Lunes, Martes,Jueves,Viernes y domingo, todos estos por la mañana, así que se ajustaban perfectamente a mis horarios, ya que en la biblioteca mi horario sería de 1:00 pm., a 4:45 de la tarde. Lo había cambiado por que empezaría la universidad y está sería por la mañana, de 8:00 am., a 12:00 pm.

La verdad estaría muy ocupada casi toda la semana, pero eso estaría bien. Digo, no es como si tuviera una vida social mas allá del trabajo, o algo así.

Satsuki-san seguía esperando una respuesta, aunque no estaba segura de si este trabajo sería el ideal para mi, si que me ofrecía un buen salario y los horarios también eran buenos.

-Esta bien.- dije después de un largo rato de meditación.- Trabajaré aquí.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Como fue el segundo capitulo de esta historia? Siento mucho no haber publicado ayer (U_U) pero ahora esta aquí la segunda parte ;) ¡publicare cada dos semanas los días Lunes! si no es mucha molestia~ Espero de verdad que los que leen esta historia sigan comentando, eso me motiva mucho a seguir publicando, y a apurarme a terminar los capítulos. Aquellos que han leído esta historia y no comentan, o son muy tímidos para hacerlo, aún así les agradezco mucho que se tomen su tiempo y lo hagan.**

 **¡BESOS!**

 **Nos leemos después ;)**

  
 **Número de palabras: 3,588**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! :) ¡muchas gracias a las personas que comentan! Ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo. Se que muchas se impacientaron por que nuestro hermoso Alien Pervertido no aparecía, tengan paciencia :3**

 **Para los que les gustaría saber más acerca de la historia y datos interesantes o avances, ahora pueden saberlo gracias a una pagina en Facebook que he hecho, no precisamente para esto, pero servirá :3 La pagina la pueden encontrar poniendo en el buscador "Sora-Chan;3" así como esta :) es muy fácil. La pagina también es especial para amantes del anime, música o cultura relacionada con Asia, ya saben ;)**

 **¡Bueno ya no les quito más su tiempo! ¡Nos leemos en dos semanas! :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

Después de hablar un poco más con Satsuki-san, mi nueva jefa, sobre el trabajo regrese a mi casa. Acomode mis compras donde corresponden, tome mi computadora portátil que estaba en la barra de mi cocina y la abrí para revisar mi correo. Generalmente no lo usaba mucho, pero me servía para comunicarme con mi madre y hermana que estaba muy lejos. Tenía solo un mensaje y no de mi madre, si no de Tora. Me lleve mi computadora a la sala y me senté en el cómodo sofá blanco, subí mis piernas y las cruce al estilo indio, puse la computadora en mis piernas, abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

 _Misaki, la fiesta será el próximo Sábado, ya tengo listo el vestido que usarás, te lo envíe junto con unos zapatos y varios accesorios, yo no lo escogí lo hizo Chiyo así que espero que te guste y si tienes alguna queja díselo a ella. Recuerda que serás la acompañante de mi primo ese día, así que espero y te comportes.  
Hasta entonces._

 _Igarashi T._

Vaya problema.

No quería tener nada que ver con hombres pero había aceptado pasar toda un noche con uno. Además de que ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero ya no puedo retractarme, había aceptado hacerle ese favor a Tora y no le iba a fallar.

Cerré mi laptop sin contestar el mensaje y la puse en la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba frente al sofá, me levante y estire los brazos sobre mi cabeza mientras daba un largo bostezo. Me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes y luego me fui a mi recamara y me metí en la cama, con las frescas sabanas cubriendo mi cuerpo.

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida.

* * *

-¡Misaki!

-¿Si?- levante la vista de los papeles que estaba llenando para poder ingresar a la universidad.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que conseguí un nuevo empleo en el pequeño bar a dos cuadras del edificio donde vivía, había ido el Domingo por la tarde como espectadora, donde mi jefa, Satsuki-san y algunas otras empleadas me explicaron en que consistía el trabajo y lo que tendría que hacer, lo cual no se me hizo demasiado difícil; solo tendría que tender las mesas y algunas que otras veces estar detrás de la barra en la caja registradora.

También había asistido a la universidad que estaba a solo 7 km. de mi apartamento, no era la mejor, pero la cuota era baja y ofrecían becas a los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones, así que estaba bien. Tendría que ir mañana mismo a dejar mi inscripción y serían dos semanas de clases extra, antes de iniciar con las clases verdaderas.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a acomodar esos libros que están en la caja?- Sakura también había encontrado otro trabajo de medio tiempo después de este, solo que ella no asistiría a la universidad.

-Claro, yo me encargo de esto Sakura.- le sonreí y ella también mi.

Aunque Sakura era como una niña pequeña, a la que tenías que estar cuidando demasiado si no, se metía en líos, a veces podía ser muy madura y responsable.

-¡Gracias!- me grito y yo me lleve el dedo indice a los labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

Deje mi bolígrafo sobre el papel y me levante de mi asiento, tome la caja que estaba detrás de mi y salí del mostrador.

La caja pesaba mucho, debía de contener unos 30 libros como de un kilo cada uno.

Camine hasta la sección de literatura inglesa y puse unos cuantos en las repisas de abajo, por orden alfabético. Quite de algunas repisas algunos otros libros que no iban ahí y los eche a la caja para después acomodarlos donde deben de ir.

Seguí caminando por los estantes hasta que la caja quedo medio vacía. Tuve que volver a la sección de literatura inglesa ya que había encontrado un libro de ese tema en la sección de cocina.

El libro tenía que estar en el estante superior, pero estaba muy alto, volví al mostrador y saque detrás de él una pequeña escalera, volví a la sección de literatura inglesa y acomode la escalera, me subí en ella hasta el último escalón y puse el libro donde correspondía, también acomode otros que no estaban en orden alfabético. Di un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente y resbale.

Caí encima de otra persona. Y lo se por que sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y sentía su cuerpo debajo de mi. Cuando me recupere me senté de golpe, mire tras de mi y vi que era un hombre, me asuste y me aleje de él lo más rápido que pude.

-Lo siento mucho, tropecé sin querer y caí.- me disculpe con la persona que había redibado, este también se sentó y me miro a los ojos.

Casi me quedo sin respiración al verlo.

Era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien o el de cualquier persona, tenía el cabello rubio un poco demasiado largo y despeinado, como si minutos antes se hubiese pasado la mano por el, le cubría la frente y los lados de la cara, al igual que las orejas, al menos un poco. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, muy profundos y hermosos. Sus labios eran perfectos y muy masculinos, su mandíbula era cuadrada y en ella había una ligera, casi inexistente barba. Se levanto del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones. Era muy alto, debía de estar como en el metro noventa y eso era mucho para mi metro setenta y cinco, así que levante el cuello para mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, suele pasar.- su voz sonaba como una melodía en mis oídos. No quería dejar de escucharla aunque pasaran años, estaba tan cautivada viendolo que de seguro tenia la boca abierta y de ella caía una cascada de saliva.- ¿Te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste?- pregunto.

-No, estoy bien.- me sorprende que haya podido encontrar mi propia voz para responderle, sentía la boca demasiado seca y la garganta me ardía. Iba vestido con una camiseta de color azul que le quedaba a la perfección y le marcaba su fuerte pecho y anchos hombros, sobre ella llevaba un saco de color negro, que por el corte y estilo debería de valer una fortuna, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.- Este hombre parecía haber sido creado para que las mujeres se enamoraran de él y los hombres le envidiaran, mis ojos dejaron de evaluarlo y regresaron a su cara. Él levanto una ceja y una esquina de su labio se levanto, como si supiera lo que acabo de hacer. Me sonroje.

-Si...yo, lo siento en... en verdad.- me disculpe por segunda vez, ya que parecía que eso era lo único que podía decir. O lo único que creía correcto hacer, al menos en este momento.

-Ya para de disculparte, se que no lo hiciste con intención de caerme encima y hacer que me golpeara la cabeza.

-¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?!- cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté un gemido, ahora si que me sentía mal por él.

-No, tranquila.- extendió los brazos a sus lados y se dio una vuelta.- Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente, ni un solo rasguño.- me sonrió, y juro por Dios que fue la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos hayan tenido la fortuna de apreciar, aunque parecía ser perfecto no lo era, al menos no sus dientes, ya que uno de los de arriba estaba un poco torcido hacia dentro, pero esa imperfección lo hacía aún mas perfecto. Y eso era algo increíble.

Levante la caja que estaba aun lado de las escaleras. Ya no podía estar un minuto más cerca de este hombre, si así fuera sería probable que me derrumbara en cualquier segundo ya que mis piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina.

-En verdad lo siento.- Vi que iba a decirme algo sobre disculparme así que hable antes de que dijera algo.- Tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez, pero tu también deberías tenerlo, ¿que tal si la próxima vez si te sucede algo malo?- Trataba de mirar a cualquier lado con tal de evitar sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían capaces que atravesarte el alma con tan solo una mirada.

-¿Así que me estas diciendo que habrá una segunda vez? - se rió entre dientes, eso fue lo mas hermoso que mis oídos han escuchado jamás.

-No es eso.- nunca había entendido a las personas que querían que un pozo de abriera a sus pies y se los tragara destruyendo así su existencia en la Tierra hasta ahora. Me sentí muy avergonzada por lo que dije. -Simplemente, tendré más cuidado.- levante la vista de sus pies a sus ojos y sentí mi cara arder unos cien grados más, aunque creo que eso sería imposible, sentía que mi rostro parecía un completo tomate maduro. Volví a mirar al suelo.- ¡Adiós!

Me aleje lo más rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, aún me faltaban muchos libros por seguir acomodando pero por el momento solo deseaba encerrarme en uno de los baños y esperar a que él se fuera, y así lo hice.

* * *

-¡Adiós Misaki!- se despidió Sakura mientras agitaba su mano y se daba la vuelta para irse del lado contrario a donde yo me dirigía.

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo en el bar, ¿o debería decir noche?, como sea, estaba un poco nerviosa. Yo había empezado a trabajar desde los 15 años, para ayudar a mi madre a pagar los gastos de la casa, y la deuda que había dejado mi padre, había trabajado como ayudante en una carpintería, para ser exacta haciendo algunos pedidos. También estuve trabajando en un pequeño restaurante después de la escuela secundaria y como niñera, así que ya tenía un poco de experiencia al tratar con personas y tomando pedidos o siendo amable, eso no sería problema para mi. Pero era la primera vez que trabajaba de noche, y eso si que me suponía un nuevo reto.

Subí al autobús y tome asiento junto a la ventana, vi a través de ella una familia de cuatro personas; los dos esposos y sus dos hijas. Me pregunto como hubiese sido si mi padre no hubiera desaparecido. Yo tenía solo cuatro años cuando se fue, pero por lo que puedo recordar nunca fue malo conmigo o con mi madre, al contrario, siempre se veía feliz y dichoso de tenernos a su lado. Todas las noches me contaba cuentos antes de dormir, aunque nunca escuchaba el final por que me quedaba dormida, una noche termino el cuento dandome un beso en la frente, salió de mi habitación y se fue, jamás regreso. Tampoco se entero de que mi madre estaba embarazada. Ella nunca suele hablar de él, creo que le resulta demasiado doloroso, tampoco dice que lo odia. Yo en cambio si lo hago, lo odio por dejarnos con la deuda y lo odio por no cumplir su promesa de que siempre estaría con nosotras.

Después de unos minutos bajo del autobús y cruce la calle para llegar a mi "nuevo" trabajo. Le doy la vuelta al local y camino por un callejón hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que tenia un letrero pegado que decía SOLO PARA EMPLEADOS, busque en mi bolso la llave para abrir la puerta.

-¿Donde esta?- seguí buscando hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, levante la cabeza y mis ojos se posaron en una chica que al instante reconocí como Erika, una de las empleadas.

-Hola.- me saludo.- ¿Eres la nueva verdad?

Erika era bastante atractiva, tanto como Mirna. Tenia el cabello rizado y de un color rojo muy intenso, sus ojos eran de un tono entre verdoso y color miel, hacían juego con su piel bronceada por el sol.

-Si,acabo de llegar.- le sonreí.- Solo que no encuentro la llave de la puerta.

-Aquí tengo la mía.- Deje de buscar mientras observe como saco su cartera del bolso y de el una llave con la que abrió la puerta.

Ambas entramos al pequeño cuarto para empleados del local. Las paredes que lo rodeaban eran de un color blanco y sin ventanas, en una de las paredes colgaba un pequeño marco de madera que contenía el reglamento para los empleados y a su lado un reloj grande de plástico, a un lado de la entrada habían varios ganchos donde Erika y yo colgamos nuestros bolsos. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa redonda de madera junto con tres sillas a su alrededor y frente a ella un pequeño refrigerador.

También habían varios pares de lockers de color blanco y amarillo pálido, incluso tenían su propia lavandería.

-Parece que no a llegado nadie.- murmuro Erika, abrió uno de los lockers y de él saco un uniforme de camarera.- Este sera el tuyo.- me lo dio.- Como no sabiamos tus medidas tomamos las de Honoka y le restamos tres centímetros.

Observe el uniforme, era precioso. El uniforme constaba de una blusa de color blanco con encaje en los bordes, llevaba un broche en forma de moño de color gris cerca de la parte del cuello, por encima de la blusa iba un corsé de color negro que se ajusta con cordones al frente en forma de cruz, la falda era lisa y con mucho encaje blanco debajo lo que hacía que se viera bombacho, también tenia un mini mandil de color blanco con una pequeña bolsa del lado derecho, las medias eran largas y de color negro junto con unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos de color negro brillante.

-Esta perfecto, gracias.- Generalmente vestirme como una muñeca de porcelana no estaba en mi agenda, pero debo decir que eso me parece divertido.

Erika sonrió y me empujo a otra puerta de madera, la abrió y esta rebelo un simple y sencillo cuarto de baño.

-Ahora vístete, las demás no tardan en llegar y tenemos que estar listas para cuando sea hora de la puerta y me dejo sola con el uniforme en mis manos.

Este sería mi primer día en el bar, que al parecer también vendía bebidas no alcohólicas, cafés, y uno que otro acompañamiento. Me despoje de mi ropa, que constaba de unos pantalones no muy ajustados de mezclilla y una camiseta cualquiera de una banda de rock que hace años había dejado de existir, ni siquiera era una fan, solo la había comprado por que estaba en descuento.

Me cambie en menos de quince minutos, los zapatos eran un poco incómodos, no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar tacones. La ropa me quedaba a la perfección, aunque el corsé iba demasiado ajustado y casi no podía respirar, pero podría acostumbrarme, me mire al espejo que estaba sobre el lava manos. Mi cabello era un desastre, demasiado largo y en ondas. Decidí que lo mejor sería trenzarlo, así que lo hice. Al parecer había terminado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para verme mejor, como siempre esto era todo lo que podía dar. Lo cual no era mucho, y no es como si me importara.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño y salí a la habitación de empleados, todas ya estaban allí, al parecer habían llegado mientras yo me estaba cambiando, una de las chicas salió por la puerta principal ya vestida con su propio uniforme, Erika también ya estaba vestida de la misma forma que yo, solo que ella se veía mucho mas hermosa. Mira a mi derecha y vi que una de las empleadas, Honoka se estaba abrochando la camisa. Levanto la vista y me vio.

-Lo siento.- mire hacia otro lado mientras me sonrojaba.

-No te preocupes.- la escuche decir.- Todas estamos acostumbradas a cambiarnos en frente de todas, ya que no hay hombres aquí, eso lo hace más fácil.

Asentí aún si mirarla.

-¡Oh, Misaki!.- mire a mi nueva jefa, Satsuki, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de tanta felicidad que desbordaba.- Te ves hermosa.

Todas las empleadas que se encontraban en la habitación levantaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron, todas ellas sonrieron.

-Enserio te queda muy bien.- esa fue Erika, mientras me observaba de arriba abajo dándome su aprobación.-¿No te aprieta nada?

-No, todo esta perfecto.- le sonreí.

-Pues bien.- aplaudió Satsuki para llamar la atención de todas.- Ahora es el primer día de Misa-chan, así que quiero que todas se muestren amables con ella y cooperativas.

-¿Misa-chan?- murmure.

-¡Ah, si! A la jefa le encanta ponernos apodos, así que ahora el tuyo sera Misa-Chan.- contesto Honoka sin mirarme. Ella siempre tenía un aura muy oscura a su alrededor, y cada vez que se dirige a ti, tienes la obligación de obedecerla por que si no lo haces sabes que te ira mal.

Honoka era mas bajita que yo, de hecho todas las que trabajaban ahí. Tenía el cabello muy corto y rubio, sus ojos son de color dorado, muy hermosos y grandes, su piel era muy blanca, tanto como la mía, sus labios siempre iban de color rosa suave, al igual que sus mejillas y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, aunque su personalidad no lo fuera.

-Espero que no te moleste.- se disculpo Satsuki.

-No.- la tranquilice.- Me gusta.

Ella me mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella podría tener cincuenta años pero su corazón siempre tendría dieciocho.

-¡Todas a sus puestos!.- Grito Erika, era obvio que ella tenía una fuerte relación con la jefa, ya que en algunas ocasiones ella tomaba el control de la tienda.

La mayoría del personal salio por la puerta principal que da hacia el local, solo nos quedamos Erika, la jefa y yo.

-Misa, como eres nueva estarás a mi cuidado.- me explico Erika.- Descuida, no seras una molestia. Comenzarás estando detrás de la barra, no es muy difícil, pero sin duda es un puesto muy importante. Te encargarás de las bebidas que las otras meseras te pidan, y los clientes, descuida, no estarás sola. Satsuki y Honoka estarán contigo.- podría soportar estar con Satsuki, pero Honoka sería más difícil, aún así no puedo quejarme. -Y cualquier cosa que te moleste puedes consultármelo.

-Entiendo.- contesté.

-Y disculpa si Honoka se vuelve un poco insoportable, se que parece una chica malvada y llena de odio pero en realidad es muy amable y sobre protectora.- dijo Satsuki.

-No se preocupen, puedo lidiar con ella.- les sonreí.

-Bien, pues ¡comencemos!- grito Satsuki.

Y así fue como comencé con mi primer día de trabajo en el bar, en el cual semanas antes no sabía ni siquiera que existía, pero ya no puedo quejarme, ahora estoy aquí y no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácil.

* * *

Llegue a mi apartamento alrededor de las once de la noche.

Abrí la puerta y entre, camine por el pequeño pasillo y me quite los zapatos, los pies estaban matándome. Tuve que trabajar también en las mesas tomando pedidos, ya que una de las empleadas se fue antes y tuve que cubrirla, nadie me obligo, en realidad yo me ofrecía a hacerlo, no es como si tuviera algún problema con ello.

Deje mi bolso en la barra que separa la cocina del comedor y me senté en uno de los bancos, revise mi correo de voz, nada.

Decidí dejarle un pequeño mensaje a mi mamá contándole todo lo que me había pasado en estos días, incluyendo la cita con Hinata y mi nuevo trabajo, sin mencionar mi caída en la biblioteca que me llevo a encontrarme con un Dios de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia.

Revise mi refrigerador en busca de algún refrigerio, saque el cartón de leche y me serví en un vaso, lo bebí todo de un trago y lo deje en el fregadero sin lavarlo.

En este momento solo quiero darme una ducha rápida y meterme en la cama.

Minutos después ya me encontraba en pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta que me quedaba enorme.

Me senté en mi cama y cubrí mi cuerpo con las sabanas suaves, es raro, no había pensado en aquel chico desde que caí sobre él, pero ahora su recuerdo había llegado con fuerza impidiéndome dormir.

Nunca me había afectado tanto una persona, mucho menos un hombre, y para variar ni siquiera sabía su nombre de pila.

Da igual.

Jamás volvería a verlo, las coincidencias solo pasan una vez en la vida, o al menos eso creía. Pero lo que no sabía es que desde ese momento mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, y nada volvería a ser igual que antes, la vida que había llevado hasta ahora cambiaría para siempre.

Solo que aún no me había dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Que tal fue el tercer capitulo, demasiado cursi, no fue suficiente? Haganmelo saber en los comentarios! :3 TODOS son bienvenidos**

 **Número de palabras 3,606**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, no les quito mucho su tiempo, así que... a ¡LEER! :3  
**

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**  
Los siguientes días en mi nuevo trabajo fueron verdaderamente agotadores, pero ya me iré acostumbrando a tener dos trabajos e asistir a la universidad, aunque me resulta todo muy agotador no me daré por vencida. Los gastos de mi departamento y algunas deudas que tenía han ido disminuyendo, también le envié un poco de dinero a mi madre por si lo necesita, que se que sí pero nunca lo acepta.

Mañana es Sábado lo que significa que tendré que asistir a la dichosa fiesta a la que Tora me invito. No tengo ganas de ir, pero como ya di mi palabra ahora no puedo faltar. Eh trabajado horas extras en el bar y haciendo favores a la jefa y a las demás empleadas para que me den permiso de faltar ese día.

Tomo mi celular y me fijo en la hora, son las 11:21 pm. Sera mejor que cene algo y me vaya a dormir, me levanto de uno de los taburetes que están en la cocina y rodeo la barra de granito para llegar hasta el refrigerador, lo abro y me fijo para ver que hay dentro.

-Tengo que hacer las compras, ya no me queda mucha comida.- murmuro mientras abro los distintos cajones que el refrigerador tiene, saco el cartón de leche y lo pongo sobre la barra mientras cierro el refrigerador, busco en los cajones de la alacena pan integral y crema de cacao, le unto un poco a dos panes y me los como, tomo un trago de leche directo del cartón cuando suena mi teléfono.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

-Hola.- contesto el teléfono.

-Hola, Misa, ¿como estás?.- ¿mi mamá?

-Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Hay algún problema?.- preguntó un poco nerviosa, espero que nada malo haya pasado.

-No, estoy bien. Solo que como dijiste que empezarías a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche me preocupe, y además Tokio es una ciudad muy grande a comparación de aquí, solo quería saber si estarías bien.- ¿eso era todo, solo quería saber como estaba?

-Gracias por tu preocupación mamá, pero no hay nada malo con esta ciudad. Recuerda que e vivido mas de un año aquí.

-Si lo se, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a que estés tan lejos.- creo que no me va a gustar lo que voy a oír a continuación.- Me gustaría que regresarás.- suelto un suspiro, aquí vamos.- Mira, aquí esta tu hermana y yo. Se que te fuiste para conseguir una mejor vida pero aquí también la tendrás, ya no es lo mismo que antes, hay más oportunidades.

-Mamá basta, ya hemos tenido esta charla infinidad de veces, yo te extraño y a Suzuna igual, pero no pienso volver.- camino de regreso a la cocina y guardo la leche en el refrigerador.- Y sabes muy bien que no vine solo para conseguir un mejor trabajo.- no quería sacar ese tema a la luz, enserio que no. Años han pasado y me a costado mucho guardarlo, ya no quiero que me vuelva a hacer daño.- Es mejor que ya no sigamos hablando de ese tema.

-Lo siento Misa, se que no te gusta recordar, en verdad perdóname.- la escucho sollozar a través del teléfono.

-Ya no importa, mamá, no llores.- intento calmarla.- Si lo que quieres es verme puedo mandarte dinero para que vengas, tu y Suzuna.- le propongo.

-¿Enserio tanto odias este lugar?.- me pregunta con un suspiro, aunque se que no espera una respuesta.- Todo fue mi culpa, cada noche me arrepiento de no haberte hecho caso. Soy la peor madre que haya existido, no merezco tu perdón.- ahora esta llorando más fuerte, y yo no se que hacer, si estuviera con ella sería más fácil.

-Mamá tranquilízate, no fue tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que me paso.- intento calmarla, escucho voces desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?- alguien pregunta.

-Suzuna, soy yo. ¿Como esta mamá?.- los llantos ya no se escuchan tan fuertes.

-Estará bien, ya la conoces, se altera por todo.- oigo que ríe pero yo estoy demasiado preocupada como para seguirle el juego.-¿Que paso?

-Pues lo mismo de siempre, quiere que regrese. Ya le dije que no puedo volver pero que puedo mandar por ustedes.

-No es necesario, mi mamá y yo tenemos muchas ganas de verte pero no creo que por eso se haya puesto así.- Tenía razón, algo más debió haber pasado. Mi madre no llamaría a altas horas de la noche solo para saber como estoy. Es decir, es una buen madre, pero ¿quien haría eso?

-Entonces, ¿que crees tu que sea?- Pregunté.

-No lo se, pero mamá a estado muy rara últimamente, como si algo le preocupara. Eh intentado hablar con ella pero no me dice nada.- Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, y preocupada. No quería volver a aquella ciudad, pero si mi madre me necesitaba entonces tendría que hacerle una pequeña visita.

-Escucha Suzuna, tengo un mal presentimiento. El próximo domingo iré a verlas.

-¿Estas segura?- Se escuchaba preocupada.- ¿Eso no te traería problemas?

-Estaré bien, ahora lo que más me preocupa es la salud de mi mamá y lo que sea que le este preocupando.-No quería dejarle todo el trabajo a Suzuna, ella aún era una niña. No podía dejarla sola en momentos como este.

-Muy bien, le avisaré a mi mamá...- La corte antes de que dijera otra cosa.

-Espero que sea un sorpresa, hasta el momento no le digas nada.-No quería dejar a mi madre pensando en una cuartada para evitar que me contara lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

-Esta bien, hasta entonces. Cuídate.- Se despidió.

-Ustedes igual. Nos vemos.- Colgué el teléfono.

Camine hasta mi habitación y me desnude. No tenía fuerzas ni para darme un baño.

La pequeña charla que había tenido con mi familia había sido suficiente para dejarme sin energía, no es que me disgustara hablar con ellos, es solo que recordar algo doloroso que sucedió en el pasado si lo era.

Busque entre mis cajones y saque una camiseta de sin mangas y me la puse, igual que unos pantalones cortos de algodón.

Me fije en el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesilla de noche. Las doce cuarenta, lo suficientemente tarde como para que cayera rendida y tuviera un largo sueño,pero ese no era el caso.

Aquello que tanto temía había vuelto, con fuerza, alejándome de cualquier posibilidad de descanso. Me frote los ojos y pase las manos por mi cabello, peinan dolo hacia atrás. ¿Que se suponía que haría ahora?

Antes tomaba terapia, hacía ejercicio y mantenía mi mente ocupada en otras cosas para en pensar en eso.

Pero ahora es diferente, ya soy una mujer adulta, se supone que tengo que saber controlarme. Soy mas fuerte que eso, no dejare que nada me derrumbe.

Cinco minutos después me dormí con ese pensamiento en la mente. Nada malo sucedió.

* * *

Desperté y mi primer pensamiento fue que hoy sería un día muy agotador.

Normalmente no soy buena en las mañanas, pero ahora era peor. Sentía un hueco en el estomago, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado fuerte. Pero se que solo era angustia.

Me sentía muy nerviosa con respecto a la llamada de ayer de mi madre. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había decidido que lo mejor sería ir y hablar con ella directamente, pero ahora no me sentía muy segura.

Tenía miedo de que cuando llegara al lugar en el que una parte de mi vida quedo arruinada volviera a afectarme. Tenía miedo de que aún no superara del todo aquello. Ese sería el último paso para mi recuperación total, pero no sabía si aún estaba lista para darlo.

Quería olvidar todo, nunca tener que mirar atrás. Seguir adelante con mi vida, como si eso no hubiera pasado. Pero eso era imposible. Aunque había avanzado mucho a lo largo de los años hasta grado en que mis pesadillas desaparecieran y dejara de vivir con el miedo y la angustia de que todo eso se repita, aún seguía vivo en mi memoria, y no me di cuenta hasta el día de ayer. Aún me afecta. Mucho.

Me levante de mi cama y camine hasta el cuarto de baño, me pare frente al lavabo y lave mi rostro con agua del grifo. Creo que será mejor que me de una buena ducha, eso me ayudara al menos a relajar mi cuerpo entumecido por el estrés.

Me despoje de toda mi ropa y me puse debajo del chorro de agua, casi hirviendo. El agua caliente podía alejar los malos pensamientos.

Dure un buen rato solo mojándome, tome el jabón liquido con olor a lavanda y puse un chorrito en mis manos, las frote hasta que hizo demasiada espuma y deslice mis manos por mi cuerpo, lavándome. Puse champo en mi cabello y luego me enjuague todo el jabón, quedando limpia y fresca.

Salí del cuarto de baño sintiéndome un poco mejor. Al menos físicamente.

Me cambie a unos pantalones viejos y desteñidos que estaban en mi armario, muy al fondo, y me puse una camiseta de una banda de rock que ya no existía.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me puse mis zapatillas deportivas. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarme, era mi día de descanso y me gustaba disfrutar.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y al verlo vació decidí que lo mejor sería salir a comprar algunos suministros.

Camine hasta la puerta de mi departamento y salí, tome el ascensor y presione el botón para que este bajara. Una vez en el vestíbulo busque a Mirna con la mirada y al ver que no estaba me fije en mi reloj de muñeca. Aún era demasiado temprano, tan solo las siete y media de la mañana. Mirna no entraba hasta las nueve. Mi correo tenía que esperar.

Salí del complejo de apartamentos y el aire frío de la mañana golpeo mi rostro. No creí que estuviera haciendo demasiado frío, pues apenas va a iniciar el mes de agosto. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, seguramente cargadas de agua que dejarían caer en cualquier momento.

Aunque a muchos les resultará deprimente a mi me encantaban los días de lluvia, se me hacían muy relajantes.

Así que en lugar de tomar el autobús camine hasta el mini-super, de todos modos solo eran unas cuantas cuadras y me vendría bien como distracción.

Las calles no estaban demasiado abarrotadas como por las tardes y noches, así que me resulto mucho mas agradable el viaje. Algunas tiendas apenas estaban siendo abiertas y yo me detuve en algunas para comprar cosas que me resultaran necesarias.

Diez minutos más tarde llegue al mini-super donde compre varías frituras y otros tipos de chatarra, camine por los pasillos empujando mi carrito de compras medio lleno de pura comida inservible y llena de calorías y grasas que me resultaban deliciosas. Eche un paquete de pan integral y unos _Choco Krispis,_ en el pasillo de lácteos puse un bote de crema y un cartón de leche, además de varios yogures de diferentes sabores. Metí una bolsa de arroz y un frasco de mermelada con mantequilla de cacahuate, mi carrito ya iba demasiado lleno y decidí ya no comprar más, ya que no sería capaz de llevar todo yo sola.

Me forme en la fila esperando mi turno para pagar mis compras, una vez que lo hice y salí del mini-super camine de regreso a mi departamento.

No fue hasta que di unos cuantos pasos cuando empece a sentir unas cuantas gotas de lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, había empezado a llover.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, solo faltaban dos cuadras más para llegar a mi departamento.

El agua había arreciado lo que hacía resbaloso las banquetas de concreto, me refugie en el techo de una tienda que se encontraba cerrada. No había gente afuera en las calles, solo pasaban unos cuantos autos. Salí de mi refugio y volví a correr, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada.

Por fin llegue a el edificio donde vivía, entre y Mirna me miro aterrorizada.

-¡Misaki!- Grito.-¿Que te paso?

-Me moje.- murmure mientras caminaba hacia ella, mis zapatos hacían un ruido extraño cada vez que caminaba.- Lo siento.- Dije mirando el piso mojado.

-Eso no es importante, ya lo limpio.- Se agacho detrás de su escritorio, se enderezo y se inclino sobre su mesa para acercarse a mi y secarme con un pañuelo de color rosa la cara.

-No es necesario Mirna, estoy bien, solo es agua.- Le dije alejándome un poco de sus manos.

-Debiste haber visto las noticias y llevarte una sombrilla contigo.-Me aconsejo, aunque demasiado tarde.

-Si, pero y no importa.- Le sonreí y ella soltó un suspiro.- Bueno ya, tranquila. Pareces mi madre.- Al instante todos los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi. Me sentí deprimida de nuevo.-En fin, ¿hay algún paquete para mí?

Mirna me miro los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.- Mentí. No quería arrastrar a alguien con mis problemas.

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y levanto una ceja. Al final los dejo caer mientras dio un suspiro.

-De cuerdo, pero si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo.- Yo sabía que si.- Y no, no te a llegado nada. Pero no te quedes aquí, ve sube a tu apartamento y date un buen baño caliente.

-Esta bien, gracias Mirna.- Me despedí con la mano mientras me dirigía al ascensor. Presione el botón para que este abriera y luego de que abrió entre.

Es increíble que esa pequeña salida al super me haya hecho olvidar mis problemas, tal vez sea buena idea que retomara mis ejercicios de salir a correr por las mañanas o por las noches.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar dentro de mi bolsa de mano pero como tenia las manos ocupadas cargando mi despensa no pude contestar, así que espere a que estuviera dentro de mi apartamento. Salí del ascensor y abrí la puerta de mi casa, camine hasta la cocina y deje las compras en la barra.

Saque el celular de mi bolsa y lo revise, tenía una llamada perdida de Tora. Ya sabía para que se había comunicado.

Le regrese la llamada y espere a que contestara. Puse mi teléfono entre mi oreja y hombro para poder guardar mis compras en los cajones de la alacena.

-Misa, hola.- Esa era la voz de Tora, sonaba irritante mente alegre.

-Hola, ¿me llamaste?- Pregunte mientras guardaba la leche y demás lácteos en el refrigerador.

-Así es, quería que supieras que el vestido y los zapatos han sido enviados, te llegarán en un par de horas así que no salgas de tu apartamento.-Me explico.- Pasare por ti a las nueve de la noche, no cenes nada, aquí habrá una pequeña cena con los invitados, recuerda que festejamos la llegada de mi primo y su cumpleaños.

-De acuerdo.- Suspire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó.

No quería mentirle a Tora, él me había ayudado mucho a lo largo de mi vida, incluso cuando comenzó todo este problema, había sido mi roca de apoyo cuando nadie lo fue, y por eso le tenía mucho cariño. Pero tampoco podía mantenerlo siempre preocupándose por mi.

-No, es solo que estoy algo cansada, ayer trabaje hasta tarde y no e dormido muy bien.-En parte eso no era una mentira, mis parpados pesaban y lo único que quería era despojarme de toda esta ropa mojada y meterme en la cama.

-Esta bien, entonces te dejo para que descanses. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero bueno. Hasta luego.- Se despidió.

-Hasta mas tarde.- Colgué el teléfono y deje varias cosas arriba de la encimera sin haberlas sacado aún de las bolsas, caminé hasta el cuarto de baño y me despoje de toda mi ropa.

Gire la llave para que saliera el agua y deje que esta se calentara, luego que estuvo lo suficientemente aceptable me metí. Darse una ducha podía resultar verdaderamente agradable. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Relajación.

Una vez que termine salí y me dirigí hasta mi habitación, me puse un pantalón holgado para hacer yoga y una camiseta de manga corta blanca.

Regrese de nuevo a la cocina para prepararme un café, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, aparte de la llamada que tuve con mi madre, tenía que pensar que haría una vez que estuviera en la fiesta con el primo de Tora. No quería tener que involucrarme mucho con él, y no pensaba hacerlo. Sería una simple noche, seré su acompañante, charlaremos y tal vez bailemos algunas canciones, pero solo eso. No tenía que mezclar mas sentimientos como querer conocernos más o llegar a ser amigos. Eso no podía pasar.

¿Por que?, Simple. No quiero tener que involucrarme con hombres. Sea quien sea. Paso.

Recordar todo lo que me sucedió había levantado de nuevo el gran muro solido que me mantenía alejada y protegida de cualquier contacto humano que involucrara sentimientos con hombres, en especial con ellos. No es que los odiara, simplemente no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

La mayoría son todos iguales, te portas amable y sincera con ellos y poco después ya te quieren tener en su cama, o lo que es peor, en una que ni siquiera es de ellos. Claro que solo estaba engañando a mi mente. Es no era la verdadera razón por la cual no quería estar involucrada con ellos o cualquier persona. Era mi inseguridad al no ser aceptada, tenía miedo de ser juzgada y odiada por todos. Las personas solo buscan lo malo que hay en ti, buscan tus miedos y pesadillas para poder destruirte. No iba a permitir que eso me pasara. Es por eso que era necesario guardarme todos mi sentimientos y secretos en lo más profundo de mi corazón, donde nadie sería capaz de encontrarlos.

* * *

El día había sido productivo, al menos hasta ahora.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde distrayendo mi mente con diferentes actividades, me puse a hacer ejercicio, después de eso decidí cocinar algún postre, en realidad no era muy buena con la cocina pero debo decir que tres horas para realizar un flan habían dado un buen resultado. También me puse a cocer, en eso era buena, haciendo manualidades, así que decidí usar eso para hacer un gorro de lana que me quedo muy lindo, aunque yo no los usara, podría regalárselo a Sakura.

Ahora me encontraba dándome otro baño, esta vez en la tina, tenía que prepararme para la fiesta de Tora, es gracioso, había hecho un examen mental sobre que hacer y que no hacer cuando estuviera frente a su primo, diciéndome que actuaría completamente profesional, pero ahora me encontraba toda hecha un manojo de nervios.

Salí de la tina cuando el agua de esta comenzó a enfriarse, cubrí mi desnudez con una toalla blanca muy grande, le quite el tapón a la bañera para que el agua corriera.

Me puse frente al espejo del lavabo, tome mi cepillo de dientes y los lave, camine hasta mi habitación y me acerque a mi cama donde estaba encima de ella varias bolsas de regalo con el logotipo de la tienda de donde habían sido compradas. Abrí la más grande y saque un hermoso vestido de seda de color beige claro, del lado izquierdo llevaba un solo tirante grueso y con algunas piedras brillantes sobre el, debajo del escote, acentuando la cintura venía un cinturón negro con una flor del mismo color de lado derecho. El vestido era largo y liso, sencillo, como a mi me gusta.

En una bolsa mediana venía una caja que seguramente eran zapatos. Y si, así era. Eran unos zapatos de tacón de cinco centímetros de altos, del mismo color que el vestido.

Había otra bolsa mas pequeña que deberían de tener los accesorios.

Me seque el cuerpo con la tolla y me puse ropa interior, en realidad solo las bragas, el sostén no sería necesario ya que el vestido venía con un hombro descubierto.

Me aplique crema en todo el cuerpo y luego tome una bata de mi armario de algodón, para que mantuviera cubierta mientras me maquillo.

Aplico corrector debajo de mis ojos para cubrir mis ojeras, en mi cara me pongo una base y después aplico un poco de polvo para quitarle el brillo, mis pestañas ya son demasiado largas así que solo les pongo un poco de rimel para que se vean mas gruesas, en mis mejillas aplico un poco de polvo de color rosa muy pálido para darles mas vida, en mis labios me pongo solo brillo.

Creo que eso es lo más que puedo hacer por mi rostro tan desastroso, pinto las uñas de mis manos y pies con un esmalte transparente, solo para darles brillo. Me fijo en el reloj que esta encima de mi mesilla de noche y vi que solo faltaban dos horas más para que Tora llegará por mi, creo que era suficiente tiempo para prepararme y relajarme.

Camine hasta mi terraza, pasando sobre mi pequeña sala de estar, abrí la gran puerta de cristal jalando la manija de plástico y salí para recibir el aire frío de la noche. El día había continuado nublado, aunque ya no había llovido aún se mantenía el clima frío que hacía que mi cuerpo tan solo cubierto por la pequeña bata se estremeciera.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, no había estrellas y apenas podía verse la luna, pues se encontraba detrás de las nubes.

Ver el cielo así me hizo recordar lo que es mi vida, vacía. Aunque me encontrara rodeadas de personas, amigos, familiares, sentía un vacío que jamás parecía desaparecer, y que cada vez que podía regresaba con tanta fuerza a hacerme daño. Recordándome que yo no estaba hecha para vivir, si no para sobrevivir. Se que nadie puede cambiar su pasado, por que podría alternar su futuro, pero si pudiera regresar no sería para evitar mi sufrimiento, si no el de los demás.

Había hecho daño a muchas personas, y más a mi familia. Si tan solo hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte, haber elegido el camino correcto y haber sido sincera desde el primer momento en que todo comenzó, tal vez ahora no estuviera lamentándome.

Me senté en una de las sillas de madera que estaban en la terraza y seguí con mi pequeña terapia mental.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de mi cocina, me levante de la silla y seguí el ruido. Era mi celular. Me había llegado un mensaje de Tora diciendo:

 _Misaki, espero y estés lista, te recojo en cuarenta minutos.  
Te espero fuera de tu edificio, no voy a arriesgarme a ser acosado de nuevo por tu portera. Así que apresúrate.  
Hasta entonces._

Igarashi T.

¿Por que siempre ponía la misma despedida?

Era irritante, sonaba demasiado profesional, eso sin contar que habíamos sido amigos por mas de quince años.

Tal vez debería de quedarme y obligarlo a entrar, así Mirna podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Lo mejor sera que me calme, estoy exagerando. Eso es lo que me provoca estar de mal humor, desquitarme con la gente. Algo más que odio de mi, aparte de todo.

No le conteste el mensaje, en lugar de eso regrese a mi habitación para ponerme el vestido.

Este se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, como si hubiese estado hecho para mi, y hacia resaltar mi piel. Me puse los tacones y desde ese momento supe que sería una noche larga, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos. Me tropecé varias veces pero aun así conseguí ir al baño. Me mire frente al espejo para verificar que mi maquillaje siguiera perfecto, bueno, al menos que no se hubiese arruinado. Todo parecía estar en orden, excepto mi cabello. Este vestido no se veía como para llevar el cabello suelto, así que me hice una gruesa trenza no muy ajustada de donde caían algunos mechones por mi cuello y los lados de mi rostro, la puse de lado en mi hombro derecho para que mi espalda estuviera descubierta y la trenza resaltara. La ve mis dientes y volvía a aplicarme brillo en los labios.

Ahora estaba mucho más nerviosa, mi estomago se sentía raro. Como si quisiera vomitar.

Fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, por que mi garganta se sentía muy seca. Un milagro que no haya tropezado con estos tacones del demonio.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Tora, que sorpresa, decía que ya estaba abajo esperándome. Yo ya estaba lista, físicamente. Pero por dentro seguía sintiéndome mal, es como si algo me avisara que no debía de presentarme. Tal vez sería bueno que le dijera a Tora que me sentí mal y no ir.

Pero por mas que quisiera hacer eso, no podía. Le había dado mi palabra y le ayudaría.

Salí de mi apartamento sin llevarme conmigo mi teléfono, ni dinero, ni tampoco mis llaves. Este edificio era demasiado seguro, había suficiente seguridad y además mi departamento estaba en el último piso, dudo que alguien entrara a asaltarme.

Baje por el ascensor y al salir al vestíbulo Mirna no estaba. No creo que ya se hubiese ido por que si no estuviera el de seguridad aquí. Me acerque al escritorio y vi que todavía estaban sus cosas. Mire hacia mi izquierda, hacia la calle y vi que estaba ahí afuera, con Tora.

Ahogue una carcajada mientras los veía, Tora se podía ver que estaba luchando entre quedarse con ella y subirse a su coche e irse. Mirna era en realidad una pantera, y Tora era su corderito.

Tora miro hacia donde estaba y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver alivio. Me reí fuerte y camine hacia ellos. Mirna se giro.

-Misaki, ¡estas muy hermosa!- Chilló emocionada Mirna.

-Gracias, me esforcé mucho.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Enserio te ves muy bien, Chiyo tiene buen gusto.- Comento Tora viendo mi vestido.

-¿Van a salir?- Preguntó Mirna mirando fijamente a Tora, como si fuera una ex-amante celosa. Casi solté una carcajada pero me contuve.

-Así es, seré la acompañante del primo de Tora esta noche.- Toque el hombro de Mirna para que fijara sus ojos en mi.- Y Tora estará con su prometida.

Ella hizo un puchero lindo.

-Si...-Murmuro Tora nervioso mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.- le sonreí. Camine hacia él para tomar el brazo que me ofrecía pero Mirna fue más rápida y se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tora abrió mucho los ojos pero se mantuvo quieto. Yo me reí y tome su brazo.

-Buenas noches Mirna.- Le despedí con la mano y ella me lanzo una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño.

Tora me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su hermoso coche y yo entre dentro. Él rodeo el auto y se metió en el lado del conductor.

-Ella esta muy loca, no puedo creer que la soportes.- Dijo Tora con un suspiro.

-Pues ella no va tras las chicas.- Me reí y el me fulmino con la mirada.-Oye, ella no es tan mala, enserio.

-Claro, es tu culpa por tardarte tanto.-Arranco el coche y nos alejamos con un fuerte rugido de mi departamento.-¿Por que a las mujeres le toma tanto tiempo ponerse un poco de ropa?-Gruño.

-Creo que es la vanidad.

-¿Vanidad?-Preguntó.

-Sip, las mujeres tienen esa necesidad de competir por verse mejor que la vecina.-Murmure.-Ni me preguntes por que, que tampoco lo entiendo.

-Cierto, tu eres la única mujer que conozco que sería capaz de ir a acampar a una montaña sin necesidad de llevarse un espejo.-Rodé los ojos y me reí.

-Pues si eso es un cumplido en tu mundo, gracias.- Le mire aunque él no lo hizo, tenía sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

Pasamos varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, pero creo que no era necesario. Estábamos acostumbrados a estar juntos, como dos viejos amigos.

Dio vuelta hacia la derecha y siguió por un camino de graba, la calle estaba dividida en dos por una banqueta de concreto que tenía varios faroles encendidos que iluminaban la calle. Tora siguió conduciendo hasta que llego a una enorme entrada con el portón abierto que se encontraba resguardado por dos enormes guardias que parecían sacado de una película de malhechores.

Entramos con todo y coche y seguimos por un camino de pavimento. Todo era fascinante. Nos rodeaba un inmenso jardín que parecía no tener fin, a lo lejos estaba la mansión, parecía muy pequeña desde donde estábamos pero cada vez que nos acercábamos más esta se hacia mas grande. El camino era demasiado largo, supongo que caminando tardaría más de una hora en llegar.

Ya que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca note que había mucha gente, automóviles de lujo como en el que yo iba y personal encargándose de todos los invitados. Tora se detuvo frente a la gran entrada de la inmensa mansión, salió del auto y yo me quite el cinturón, uno de los empleados me abrió la puerta y yo salí. No era la primera vez que acompañaba a Tora a una fiesta como esta, sabía como comportarme. El empleado tomo las llaves que Tora le dio y ambos nos dirigimos a las escaleras para poder entrar.

-Buenas noches señor Igarashi y señorita.- Saludo otro empleado vestido con un esmoquin muy elegante, aunque no tanto como el que traía Tora puesto, o el de los otros invitados.

De no ser por que iba sujeta al brazo de Tora me hubiera quedado ahí parada, como una tonta. Si la mansión me había sorprendido por fuera, por dentro me dejaba completamente fuera de batalla. Era sumamente elegante.

Se podía ver a simple vista que las baldosas que cubrían el suelo eran de mármol, muy brillantes, al igual que el enorme candelabro de cristal que colgaba en el centro del techo, las paredes eran de color beige suave y en algunos lugares colgaban cuadros preciosos de pinturas que seguramente costaban mucho más que todo un año de salario en mi trabajo. Había muchas personas dentro, todas vestidas apropiadamente; las mujeres luciendo hermosos y costosos vestidos de diseñador y los hombres vestían con esmoquin muy elegantes. Había varias mesas largas con manteles blancos que las cubrían y sobre ellas varios aperitivos y bebidas.

La mansión al parecer era de dos pisos, ya que había un par de escaleras, una del lado derecho y otra del lado izquierdo, ambas llevaban al mismo sitio, y justo en medio de ellas había un pequeño balcón muy bien decorado con flores y lazos blancos y rojos. Debajo del balcón también había una no muy grande fuente de cristal, de donde caía agua como si fuera una cascada. Detrás de eso, rodeando la fuente habían dos puertas abiertas que conducían al patio trasero.

Todo era precioso.

Aún no podía creer que yo estuviera aquí, esto era sumamente incomodo. Jamás podría adaptarme, bueno, no es como si alguien me lo estuviera pidiendo, pero no entiendo como las personas millonarias prefieren gastar su dinero en tonterías como comprarse un coche nuevo, cuando ya tienen como quince. En lugar de que ese dinero lo donaran a algún orfanato o a la caridad.

Sera mejor que me deje de preocupar por lo que hagan las demás personas. En fin, era su dinero y ellos sabrían lo que harían con él.

Ahora que recordaba, tenía que estar aquí como acompañante del primo de Tora, y yo no sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre. ¿Como es que pude haber olvidado preguntarle sobre eso?

-Tora.- Le llame, estaba muy nerviosa y las palmas de mis manos me sudaban.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu primo ya sabe que yo estaré con él durante la fiesta?-Pregunte.

-No, será una sorpresa.- Soltó una carcajada como si estuviera imaginando su reacción, eso me preocupo más.- Seras como su pequeño regalo de cumpleaños.

Y aquello me molestó.

-Tor, yo no soy un objeto al que puedes manejar a tu antojo.- Le solté del brazo, estaba muy cabreada. Si algo más odiaba de los hombres es que tratarán a las mujeres como si fueran trofeos.

-Misaki, tranquila, solo fue una broma.- Me tomo de la mano.- Yo jamás te haría daño, y lo sabes. Eres muy importante para mi, como una hermana. ¿Recuerdas?

Me tranquilicé, pues no quería armar un alboroto en medio de esta gente. Los chismes parecían gustarles mucho, y yo no les iba a dar algo de que hablar.

-Te creo.- Le sonreí.-Es solo que estoy muy nerviosa por lo de tu primo, no se si le caeré bien, y aparte no se ni su nombre.

-Se llama Takumi, y estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien. Claro que no es muy social y jamás lo e visto interactuar con una chica. Por eso estas aquí,te necesita.

-Creo que no entiendo.-Trato de decir algo más y yo lo calle.- Y prefiero no saberlo, pero una cosa si quiero que te quede claro.- Le mire.- No quiero ser parte de algunos de tus planes, Tora.

-Esta bien, sigamos. Creo que esta por aquí.- Me guío a un grupo de personas. Estoy lista, llego la hora. No voy a dar marcha atrás.

Habían varios hombres hablando que se me hacía difícil distinguir quien podría ser el primo de Tora, pero cuando fije mi mirada en una cabellera rubia mi corazón se acelero. No, no podría ser él.

Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, y en ellos vi reconocimiento. Mi estomago se hundió.

Era el mismo chico de la librería.

* * *

 **¡POR FIN! Después de tanto tiempo, enserio lo siento mucho, pero estos días antes de salir de vacaciones e tenido mucho trabajo, tareas, proyectos,** **exámenes, etc. Y bueno, ustedes me dirán "¡A nosotr s que nos importa, solo queremos el capitulo!" Jeje, pues aqui lo tienen, díganme ¿que les pareció?, lo siento por volver a dejarlos con la espera. Pero creo que eso hace que sea mas emocionante, al menos para mi :v La verdad no le encontraba un final a este capitulo, por eso me demoro mucho hacerlo. Pero aqui esta ya! :3 Comenten, eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo. Disculpen si hay faltas en la gramática o de ortografía.**

 **Número de palabras: 5,623 (A eso me refiero de que no le encontraba un final UwU)**


End file.
